Sinful Slytherin and a Griffindor God
by SinistrSlytherin
Summary: This is a Harry Potter Slash Story Please dont read if you do not wish to see two guys making love. There will be plenty of Gay reference in this story.Parings: HarryDraco


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the series

However i do keep the actors locked in my friend emerin's closet for my personal use and his. This Is a Harry Potter Slash Story so If you dont want to see two male charecters make love then do not read this story because there will be alot of it.

Chapter One- An Unforgettable Night

November 1st

It was October 31st.. Halloween.. around 10:30pm.. most of the school was at the Halloween Ball.. Cho Chang went with some chap in Huffle Puff.. Ginny went with Dean .. which left me out of options really.. But I had gone anyway.. Ron asked Hermione finnaly and I was happy for him.. he is my best pal after all.. so I sat in the corner on a large couch and to my surprise he was there to.. I wondered to myself why he was here.. To me is was a blessing.. but he was going with lillte Miss Princess Pansy Parkinson.. did they have a fight! .. who knows.. suddenly one of my favorite songs came on.. only making me feel the lonlyness even more ...

_" Hope dangles on a string like slow spinning redemption, winding in winding out the shine of it has caught my eye. You roped me in so, mesmerizing and so, hypnotizing I am, captivated I am, Vindicated! I am selfish i am wrong, I am right I swear I'm right swear I knew it all along and I am flawed but I am cleaning up so well and i am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself .. so clear.. "_

Just then i saw his lips moving to the words of the song. It amazed me how mysterious he always was.. he then turned to see me looking at him with an intent stare.. " Hey Potter! what are you looking at? " suddenly I was snapped out of my trance and realised he was talking to me.. " u-uh n-nothing.. I thought I saw a spider.. " then he stood and began to walk away leaving me to be alone.. I took out my Invisibility Cloak and followed him back to his dorm room.. and found the most unusuall things.. several pictures of me.. a pin that said I love Harry Potter on it.. it was beginning to freak me out.. then i watched him lay on his green and gold bed his golden locks caresing his green silk pillow, he turned off the lights and his eyes closed as he slowly fell asleep. I sat there in one of his leather chairs watching him till I too fell asleep..

When I woke he was still sleeping so I thought id use this time to leave so I sat up and quietly approached the door, as I turned the knob it made a loud squeaking noise which caused the sleeping prince to stir and sit up rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. It was at this time when my heart began to race, I let go of the knob and raced to find somewhere to hide before he got up and looked to see who was there. Before long the thing I dreaded most had happened he had found me, but he was just as speachless as I was. " Potter! what are you doing in my dorm room! " he had then realised all the items he had with either my name or face plastered on it had been all over the room. His eyes widened and his face became red not knowing what to do.. I myself had also been rather hot and bothered. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his out of sheer confusion, and to my surprise he wraped his arms around me. I ran my fingers through his golden locks as he backed up and we fell onto his green silk covered bed. After about an hour of pure lustfull kisses and taunts we begain to remove eachothers clothing one piece at I time. He looked longlingly into my eyes as I did into his, i caressed his cheek with the back of my hand as we unbuttoned eachothers pants and tossed them aside. We continued to do this with each part of our clothes until all that remained was our bare bodies on his dark green bed. He traced my body with sweet kisses he didnt leave a single inch untouched. I felt so vulnerable, what if the others found out.. how would they react.. I didnt care.. there was no turning back now.. I then looked at his bare body and gave it the same treatment as he gave me I wanted him to have the same exact feelings I had. After I finished he brought his lips down to mine again. He asked me if I wanted to go through with this, if I wanted to take this experience to the ultimate level, and of course I complyed. I turned onto my stomach, proping myself up with only my arms as he carfully rested himself on my back his arms wrapping around my chest. " Are you ready? " He whispered into my ear with the most kind voice I had ever heard. I simply nodded and braced myself for what was to come. He slowly pushed himself inside of me, I winced at first from the slight pain it brought, but after a few slow movements the pain was overome with pleasure. Soon enough I was begging him to go faster, as his movements quickened I let out multiple moans of pleasure as did he. It was like this night could never end.. but it did..

After many hours of passoinate love making with the sexy slytherin, the griffindor god fell asleep only to be woken by the morning sunlight. I had been with Draco for one whole day and night.. the others left yesterday morning for some special trip only student that had permission from their legal guardian were to attend and the dursleys didnt even want me to come to Hogwarts so of course they said no. I was sure id have to deal with them when they returned but at least I had Draco for now.. before long he began to stirr and greeted me with a kiss. I simply smiled and wraped a sheet around myself and walked into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower and covered my naked flesh with my clothes and robes. He did the same, he figured it best if i exited in my invisibilty cloak as he went to the great hall for breakfast. I did as he told me and made my way back to the Griffindor Common Room collaping on my bed and hugging my pillow tight. Now I write in my journal about that unforgettable night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Please tell me how you liked it, if you liked it)


End file.
